


Little Dove

by Eikoju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikoju/pseuds/Eikoju
Summary: "Keep it in your mouth, and don't blow till I say so. I'll make you soar little dove."
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 12





	Little Dove

"Fuck right there! Wait no don't move- right there yes!"   
You tried your hardest to keep up the fake moans and withering, but your mind kept wondering as to how you let this guy convince you to come over. Maybe it was the alcohol or even the blunt you hit before you went out earlier that night, but not even the high could distract you with the way his tongue touched everything but your clit. 

"You like that don't you? Fucking bitch." You couldn't help but to cringe at the words he spat at you as if it would magically get you off somehow...you wish. 

✬✧

That's how you spent the next 43 minutes waiting for the perfect opportunity to sneak out. 

You've had your fair share of sleeping with guys, but they were just in it to reach their own satisfying ends leaving you high and dry each   
time. You can admit that there were one or two that attempted to pleasure you, but it always ended in their egos being damaged or you being thrown out into the cold half dressed. 

As you stepped into the chilly night you instantly regretted not waiting until the morning seeing as you didn't drive, and would have to walk back to your university. 

"All this way just to be a fuck hole for someone else..AGAIN!" You mumbled to yourself frustrated that'll it'll be another lonesome night of you and your favorite toy. 

✬✧

The walk turned out to be shorter than you thought, but that didn't stop you from shivering and complaining the entire time there. 

You quietly made your way into the building and towards your dorm room. You had three things on your agenda for the night. Shower, go to boys gym, and cum your brains out. 

You did just that grabbing you favorite vibrating dildo that curved at the perfect angle to hit your g-spot, and made your way towards the gym. You found that it was the perfect place to fuck yourself and scream as loud as you want with no interruptions. You just so happened to sneak a key from one of the coaches one night too. 

"Okay let's make this gym a slip and slide." You let out a small snort at your own joke. You walked to the corner of the pitch dark gym where there was just enough moonlight shining from the window above to see what you were doing. 

You made quick work of putting the blanket down before ridding yourself of all clothing. You sat against the wall legs spread so wide that you would be ashamed if anyone saw you like this. You couldn't say that the thought of being caught didn't excite you. Without realizing it you picked up the toy turning the vibrating setting on high before rubbing it between your wet folds. 

"Mmmm fuck!" You slipped the toy inside with ease whimpering at your own wetness as you pumped it in and out of you. 

Slow was never your pace you needed it fast, you needed it rough, and most importantly you needed it real. You slammed the toy into you repeatedly feeling your climax build up, but not good enough to cum which only frustrated you further. 

"Nnnngh aah please please please just one fuck- Just one release." You were growing impatient desperately rubbing quick circles around your clit.   
When that release never came you threw the toy away from you out of frustration. Sobs wrecked your body as you curled up babbling curses over and over to yourself. 

Unbeknownst to you someones in the opposite corner of the dark gym was watching the entire thing unfold from the moment you walked in. Finishing his third blunt he grabbed his bag, stood up, and made his way over towards the sobbing girl. 

"You're either not getting it good enough or not getting it at all." He sat against the wall staring into the darkness as he waited for a reply. 

You jumped up at the unexpected voice. You weren't use to others being here at this time of night especially without a key.   
"H-how did you? How long were you here?!" 

"Stole a key and copied it. I come here to smoke since the smell clears out quicker. Also long enough to know that you can't even pleasure yourself right no wonder you're a mess." 

You were more ashamed than embarrassed. You were just having a off night is all, and this was only making it worse.   
"You're a pervert!" You spat before attempting to stand only for your legs to give out and cause you to fall to your knees. That's when the embarrassment sinked in. Have you really been moaning and screaming this entire time while he just watched? Getting lost in the thought of being caught you felt yourself getting wet all over again letting a small moan slip from your lips. You froze, slowly turning your head. Your lustful gaze meeting his smoked out one. 

You took this moment to really observe him. Inspecting every feature he had. He was extremely hot. Have you seen him around campus before? No you would have remembered right? 

"You know staring isn't polite. If you keep it up I just might punish you for being such an impolite little slut." Those words sent shivers straight to your throbbing pussy. 

"Guess you'll have to punish me then." The words came out before you had a change to think. Wait no I barely know him...like that mattered before. Have I always like being called a slut? Why does it sound so good when he says it? Before you could think up another question you were being yanked up by your hair and slammed against the wall. 

"So you're a brat huh?" You opened your mouth to protest but he was quicker. Putting his finger to your lips while flashing a smirk, and oh how incredibly sexy it was. You whimpered feeling your submissive side show a little to easy. 

He walked over to his bag pulling something out before coming to stand in front of you again. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a lighter and lit the blunt that was being held between the most perfect pair of lips you've ever seen. He stared into your eyes blowing the smoke into your face. Something like that would've cause you to tell someone off, but when he did it your eyes fluttered shut basking in the warmth of the smoke. 

"So what's got you all hot and bothered?" His voice bought you out of the trance you were unawarely in. 

"Um I-It's just every guy I have sex with is incapable of making me cum, and now I can't even do it to myself." You blurted out before sighing out of frustration and embarrassment.   
"I'll help you." Your eyes widened in response barely processing what was happening. He shoved the blunt into your mouth telling you to take care of it before his lips latched onto your neck. You gasped accidentally inhaling the smoke in causing you to choke. After your small coughing fit you finally asked.   
"Wait who are you?" He look at you as if only realizing you two in fact were strangers to each other. 

"Suna Rintarō." Was all he said before continuing the harsh hold his lips had on your neck. Feeling his fingers creep down your stomach you opened your mouth to tell him to speed up the process, but the sudden intrusion of his fingers shut you up.  
"Ngh mmm Suna." You moaned lewdly into his ear. 

He was going at an extremely slow pace, but the way his slender figures curved into you was making you buck your hips. So slow but so good was all you could think. 

He kissed his way from your neck down to your stomach until he was on his knees.   
"Don't. Waste. My. Shit." You were completely lost until you remembered the ever so slowly burning blunt in your hand. You lifted it up to your lips eyes focused solely on the boy below you on his knees as you took a long drag holding it in as you stooped down to him. Placing your lips to his you blew the smoke slowly into his mouth. You didn't miss the way his eyes widened at the sudden contact, but you did miss the way his dick twitched from the bold mood. 

He stared into your eyes gaze darkened as he ripped the blunt from your hand placing it between his lips and pulling you down onto the blanket. He passed it back to you before making his way down your body till his lips connected with your sensitive clit. He wrapped his lips around it sucking slowly causing you to whine earning a slap on your inner thigh. 

Tears of pleasure rolled down your cheeks as he teased your poor pussy sliding his fingers into you to stroke your g-spot. You could've sworn at that moment you saw stars. You were quickly reaching you high, and Suna was aware of that. He slowed down to add more pain to your pleasure, but you were losing patience. 

"Rintarō I fucking swear if you don't stop teasing me I will-!" You don't understand what happened or how it happened, but you were on your knees face pushed down and ass up your back being deeply arched involuntarily. 

"I'm starting to see why you were never satisfied. It's because you never shut the fuck up do you? You have no patience. Same reason you couldn't cum on your own. I usually smoke outside of the gym doors listening to you scream and beg for no one to fuck you..to make you cum. Every night is the same and it always ends the same.   
Without. You. Cumming.   
Just what a pathetic slut like you deserves. To give pleasure but never give it. I can tell you've never had an orgasm a day in your life have you?"

The only response he received was the quiet sobbing he heard from beneath him.   
"Pathetic." 

It was true that no man could pleasure you the way you needed them too, but it was also true that you couldn't pleasure yourself the way you needed too. Every night spent with the vibrator wedged deep inside you only made you angrier and angrier that you couldn't reach what was so close to you.   
Until now, until he came. You were almost there, but you just couldn't shut up for just one more minute. 

"Please Suna pleaseee I-I need it so bad! I need you in me please! Your fingers, your tongue, your dick ANYTHING PLEASE PLASE PLASE I'm sorry Suna i'm sorry!"

You're words turned into incoherent sounds as you laid positioned in the perfect position for Suna to completely destroy you from the inside out.

You opened your mouth to protest again, but all the wind was knocked out of you.   
"Fuck you're so tight!" Suna slammed his entire length into you without warning. He snatched the blunt from your hand that was long forgotten by you holding it with one hand and gripping your waist with the other. 

"You want to act like a slut i'll treat you like a slut."   
He slammed into you showing no mercy. 

"Ahhh Su-Suna fuck you're so big slow down nnngh!" You tried reaching a hand behind you in hopes of holding the feral man back just the slightest bit. Seeing this only made Suna pissed as he grabbed your wrist pinning your arm to your back shoving your face further into the floor. 

"Is this not what you wanted? You don't think I've ever paid attention to you? Like I don't know exactly what you want...what you need?! You need this baby I know you do. Now go ahead give in to your desires." 

You knew deep down inside Suna was right. You were desperate for this, desperate for him. You were to deep in. You were giving in with no regrets.  
"Please...please daddy make me cum!" 

You heard Suna let a loud groan that went straight to your soaked cunt. He pulled out giving your ass a firm slap before flipping you over on to your back. He crawled over you staring into your eyes with an emotion you couldn't understand until he let the words slip. 

"You've always deserved better. Let me give that to you."   
He grabbed you by the back of your neck pulling you up into a passionate kiss. You felt your heart flutter at the words. Why was he saying all of this? He barely knows me. Right?

We both pulled away to catch our breath. He took another hit inhaling the smoke slowly before releasing.   
"Inhale and keep it in."  
He demanded lifting the blunt to your lips, and you did so without a second thought.   
He leaned in next to your ear.

"Keep it in your mouth, and don't blow till I say so. I'll make you soar little Dove."

He grabbed both of your legs hoisting them on to his shoulders. He slowly slid into you giving you a kiss on your calf. He started giving you slow deep strokes all while keeping eye contact.   
"Yeah that's it take this dick baby."

His thrust picked up speed as he was soon slamming into you making you grip the blanket below you tightly wrapping them in your fist.   
You couldn't tell what was edging you more the smoke that restricted your breathing as you tried so desperately to keep in, the way Suna's dick slammed against your g-spot, or the praise that fell so effortlessly from his lips. 

"That's a good girl taking Daddy's dick so well"  
"I love the way you squeeze around me Little Dove"  
"You look so damn beautiful underneath me"

You couldn't help but to let your face twist up in pleasure. You felt it, that high that you've been craving. You were on the verge of orgasming so close that it hurt. You just needed that last push. 

"Blow for me Dove"

That did it. You felt that knot in your stomach come undone as you scream Suna's name over and over like a prayer. The smoke flowing from your mouth just as freely as the words you babbled did. Suna couldn't help but to grab his phone from his discarded jeans to take a photo. For his eyes only. 

He laid next to you pulling you onto his chest. You felt butterflies in your stomach that filled you with warmth.   
"We went to the same high school together. Even had classes together, but I just couldn't approach you. I feel in love from a distance, and for so long I felt so alone. It took years of confidence to get to this moment right here. I don't regret a single thing. I love you so much, and I hope that one day you'll feel the same."

You wanted to tell him that one day was soon, but you were to exhausted to speak. Before you knew it you were fast asleep. Suna didn't mind it. He saw the way your eyes shined in the moonlight. He knew that you were his in that very moment, and that was all that matter.

"I've never been this high before, but I swear I never want to come down. Not as long as i'm flying high with you Little Dove."


End file.
